Xiaolin Showdown: Destiny of the Dragons
by Sciencefictionsquirrel
Summary: Four Grand Master Dragons . . . seven years . . . an incredible evil . . . relationships. What will happen. Many thanks to viviraikim14 for the inspiration. Formerly Xiaolin Showdown: Destiny's End.
1. The Leaving

Xiaolin Showdown: Destiny's End

Summary: Four Grand Master Dragons . . . seven years . . . an incredible evil . . . relationships . . . What will happen?

Today was a day of great joy...and sadness. All four of the monks were to be sent to their own temples as Grand Masters. Omi was to stay at the temple and take over for Master Fung, who was getting too old. Clay would have his own temple, or, as he called it, the Chinese Ranch. Kimiko would get one in japan and also part time manager of her father's company. Raimundo would return to brazil.

Raimundo sadly stared up at the stars before sighing. He wore his regular hoodie and medallion. He was 16 and pretty darn tall, at least half a head taller than Clay and a head taller then Kimiko but last he was, get this, 3 fourths of a head taller than OMI!!!!!!! Personally, he thought that Omi was on steroids . . . and maybe crack.

"What's wrong partner." Clay asked before walking up behind him. He was shorter then him which was always sorta strange but his hat made him looked bigger. He and raimundo had grown to best friends and, in fact, both stole beer from Clay's dad.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Oh, it's Kimiko! It's killing me!" Rai shouted before waving his hands in the air like a monkey. 'I've got to tell her how I feel, but what about rejection?" He continued before accidentally walking into a stone pillar. Clay quickly pelled him off but it left a perfect indention of his face. "So is that thing." He added.

Clay sighed but was used to see him like this and knew what to do. "Listen to me. Just tell her how you feel tomorrow before she leaves. That way, if she does reject you but she won't, you'll already be heading far apart." Clay explained but Raimundo sighed. "Just think about, if you don't try, you might miss a great opportunity." Clay stated before walking away.

Raimundo grunted before walking around the temple. "I'll try." He thought before going to sleep.

(Next day)

Good byes were said and friends left. They all said good bye happy that their friends would be succesful but sad that they would leave. Dojo had prepared a morning feast and they all late until they were full. They remembered stories, told jokes and Dojo even brought out a photo album. They all shed tears of joy, even master Fung. They had all been friends for so long and were now like a family except for the fact that Raimundo liked Kimiko.

The week before, they had all agreed to each put something precious to them in a box and bury it. They also agreed not to know what the others would put in until they dug it up after they all accomplished their dreams.. They each wrapped the item up and put it in a box and buried it.

Raimundo watched Kimiko say good bye to Clay and Omi before walking over. He approached her, trying to keep ahold of his last nerve. "Kimiko, can I talk to you?" Raimundo asked and was currently think of every single exit way and running away.

"Sure, Rai." Kimiko responed. "So, excited about going back to Brazil? I can't wait to get to Tokyo." Kimiko excitedly asked with a grin. "I also can't wait to get a boyfriend there." She added along with some other stuff but he didn't hear.

"Boyfriend?" He thought and lost his last nerve. "Well, Kimiko, your gonna be...very succesful. Good luck." He quickly said.

"Thanks, Rai, you're gonna do great." She then hugged him before getting on dojo with clay. Rai was going to use the Golden Tiger Claws to get home because he won them in a poker game against Master Fung.

Raimundo watched them leave with Omi, contemplating suicide. Omi sighed before turning around. "I am the only one who stays but I wish the others didn't have to leave." Omi stated calmly before walking away.

Silent tears were shed by Raimundo as he began to tremble. "You...coward." He muttered with disgust and hatred. "You're the best, you've fought Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, Wuya and even Master Monk Guan, but you can't even tell Kimiko that you love her." He muttered again to himself.

He shouted in rage before using the Golden Tiger Claws. He took one last look around before jumping through the portal.


	2. 7 years later

this is co-written with Chaotic monkey overlord. 50 percent credit goes to him.

* * *

7 years later 

Kimiko happly walled through the hallways of her house, as if not a care in the world. The house was nothing fancy; just a 5 story mansion, with 24,000 square feet of floor space, 50 rooms, a pool, 4 hot tubs, a movie theater, bowling alley and arcade. Kimiko had her hair down and was wearing a crop top and jeans. She was the CEO of her father's company but it was now 50 percent her company.

"Man, what a day. I had to work overtime but it's worth it." She said before sitting down on the couch and turning on her wall-to-wall TV. The room was huge and had lots of collectibles everywhere. A few pictures hung on the wall of her family, including the other Xiaolin dragons. There was a large picture of them all jumping up in the air, waving Shen Gong Wu that they'd won.

Kimiko's temple like all the others was a training temple where up-and-coming monks can come train. Kimiko flipped through the channels before deciding on an action show. Her personality hadn't changed much over the long years and she still kept some of the old habits. She never hired any maids or whatever and did the chores herself, like she did at the temple. Sure, a top-to-bottom cleaning took three weeks, but she didn't have very many social gatherings at her house. She was the most successful of them all. She had grown just about an inch taller since she'd left the temple.

She picked a book off the coffee table and opened it. She laid down on the couch and began reading it. The title was "A Little Too Late: A Loser's Love Story", by Pedro Ramirez and had a picture of a boy with a large clock behind him on the cover. Kimiko continued to read the book before falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay yawned before walking outside of his little house. He had grown about four inches taller and wore his regular cowboy hat and a plaid shirt with jeans. He stood on the porch, looking out at the horizon. He had been pretty successful, being able to buy up, not just several neighboring ranches and keeping their owners and hired hands on working for his ranch and several thousand head of cattle every 3 months for the past year-and-a-half.

He turned as he heard the door open and Emily stepped out of the house. He covered the distance to his wife's side in one stride, then kissed her lightly on the lips once before saying, "So, how's the baby doing, Em?"

Emily giggled, then kissed him back before saying, "Fine. Been kicking since four in the morning, though."

"That's mighty impressive. This is his longest kicking spree yet, right?" Clay said, impressed. All of the baby's kicking sessions had lasted maybe fifteen to forty-five minutes, not an hour-and-a-half.

"Yeah." Emily replied, then said, "Well, I'd better head over and check on Quadrant Two, Sector Three, Section Seven, subsections Four through Six. You know that that's where the most problems occur. I've got time, but YOU need to head to the 'Chinese Ranch', as you call it, over in the Chinatown area of the ranch, before six."

Clay nodded, then said, "Well, take care, Emily." before getting onto a horse that was tied to the porch, untying it, and riding off. He was tied for second-most successful with Omi. Clay soon got over there and saw a young ranch hand fighting with one of his temples trainees. His temple was always in use and had lots of monks coming to train there. "Whoa, partners, no fights." Clay said to the two fighting. The ranch hand was 12 and the monk was 14.

Clay broke up the fight and recognized the ranch hand. It was Tommy, the son of one of Clay's friends. "Tommy, what happened this time?" He asked, knowing that Tommy always got into fights. Tommy just avoid his eyes and didn't reply. Clay sighed. "Why don't you check on the cattle." He said and Tommy nodded.

Late that night he laid on the roof of his house, looking up. He wondered how Omi and Kimiko were doing. Clay stayed in touch with Raimundo and fact came over for dinner once. Although they haven't talked in a year for several reasons. First, Raimundo didn't pay the phone bill. Clay smiled before drifting off to sleep. Life was good. True, he didn't see his old friends, but he had a good wife, a child on the way, and he was pretty successful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omi was sitting at the temple, playing poker against Master Fung and Dojo while playing on his solar-powered laptop. He was winning the poker game. However, he was losing the online euchre game. He still wasn't a techno-genius; plus, he didn't understand that he wasn't playing against the computer, but against other people who were also connected to the Internet. He had been fairly successful, having used an experimental hair tonic to get hair that he always styles differently. Once, it was even styled like a strand of DNA.

"Blast this flaming piece of junk!" Omi shouted before throwing the laptop at Dojo. The dragon quickly dodged it before Omi laid down his hand. "Ha ha, I have just won." Omi laughed before punching the air. "My Ego has just doubled in size." He continued before Dojo got a baseball bat and whacked him on the head. "My ego . . . is damaged." Omi said before rubbing his head. "And so is my skull."

Omi collected his prizes, several pieces of bubble gum, and said good night to Master Fung and Dojo. Omi sighed before heading outside. He often did this and truly missed his friends. He had tried to get in touch with them but was unsuccessful except for Raimundo but he was drunk, and the next day Rai's phone was disconnected.

"My friends, I miss you. Things are not the same." He muttered before sitting on the grass. He was happy, but he didn't have any friends and they were his only family he had. "I'm sure you are all very happy with your lives and for that, I am glad." He added before he felt himself dozing off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo panted as he knelt on one knee in a attempt to stay up. He was in a large training area located in the temple he managed. Sweat and some blood fell to the ground. "Alright, let's go." He rasped before stone statues appeared and surrounded him. With a grin, Raimundo pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a red lighter. He put one in his mouth and lit it. "Let's rock." He said with a chuckle.

They all charged at him with a roar. "Wind." He said before he began spinning at a rapid pace. Soon, a tornado formed and the statues were smashed against each other. Soon he stopped spinning and leapt at one before punching right through it. One came up behind him, but he destroyed it with a simple kick.

Raimundo was the least successful of the four, but, almost as if in exchange, he was without a doubt the most powerful. He was still tall and sort of lanky but didn't have a ounce of fat on him. He wore a black hoodie with a skull-and-crossbones on the back. His hair was still messy and spiky. His medallion was around his neck as always.

The statues kept coming but he kept destroying them. He was unstoppable and didn't even let one get close without smashing it. Soon the field was covered with destroyed statues and Raimundo was panting but took in one giant breath before stopping. His temple was barely ever in use due to several reasons.

He took one last drag on his cigarette before putting it out.(DO NOT SMOKE, THIS IS A CARTOON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.) He exited the training area and walked down a long hallway. Rai now lived at his temple because he couldn't pay the bills for his apartment. Soon, he went through a wooden door.

The room was large and made out of stone. There were a couple of dozen books in a stack, all by the author Pedro Ramirez. A desk was in the corner with stacks of blank paper on it. He walked over to another door and went through it. He went up a flight of stairs and came out in a small but comfortable chamber.

There were pictures of his fellow monks on the wall but 95 were pictures of Kimiko. "God, I miss her." he muttered before laying on the floor. "I'm happy that they are all doing great. Omi has hair, Clay's married and soon to have a kid, Kimiko's loaded. Ha, they've all fulfilled their dreams by now. I haven't even come close." He said before falling asleep, exhausted.


	3. The Attacks, part 1

Chapter 3: Attacks part one

Kimiko was still sleeping on the couch as her limited edition ALF grandfather clock struck 12 A.M. Kimiko jerked in her sleep, hitting her head and falling off the couch, thous waking her up. "Huh, what?" She said before groggily getting up and rubbing her forehead. "Great, 12 o'clock, I'll never get enough sleep tonight." She muttered before turning on the kitchen lights and opened the fridge.

She threw several containers out in her quest to find a midnight snack. She settled on some ice cream and took a spoon before eating it out of the container. Kimiko went to the living room and watched adultswim. As she ate the sound of running water turned on. "Weird." She said before opening a desk draw and pulled out a Desert Eagle. She had her licenses and refused to hire sercurity, but that didn't mean she didn't pay imported American bums three hundred dollars a week to sit around scratching their butts while holding shot guns.

She carefully headed towards the noise and stopped at the window in of the kitchen's walls. "Alright, freeze and you don't get made into a pencil." she said as she pointed the gun at the figure in the kitchen. Instead of freezing, the figure turned to face her. Kimiko gasped at it. It looked like a dragon made of black water with red eyes, looking at her before opening it's mouth and charged at her.

Kimiko unloaded the clip quickly before jumping out of the way with a 'Hiyah!". The dragon roared before turning towards her but got a kick in the face. "Yes!" Kimiko cheered before she noticed the water was spreading and she couldn't pull her leg out. "Shit." She muttered before reaching into the back left pocket of her jeans. The Star Hanabi shined in her hand.

"Star Hanabi, Fire Blade!" she shouted and fire came out like a curved sword and slashed the dragon, making steam erupt. Her leg was free and she lept back before grabbing grabbing a flammable purfume from the counter and threw it before sending a fire blast at it. A massive explosion forced Kimiko to shield her eyes.

Kimiko went flying into the next room which was her exercise room. "Let's see." She mumbled as she was slammed into the wall but was used to that and looked around. The dragon came in and charged but Kimiko expected as much. She ran over to her dumb bell rack and throwing 10 pound dumbbells but working her way up. The dumbbells hit the dragon but only slowed it down. Kimiko finally found her key to victory.

A barbell with 200 pounds on each side, solid steel. "Star Hanabi, Fire!" She shouted and a blast of fire hit the bar bell, making it white hot instantly. Kimiko picked it up with ease and began twirling it around. "Sweaty people exercising." She said, naming the move she was about to make. She rapidly attacked with the white hot bar bell, making steam erupt everywhere.

"Can't take the heat, don't play the game." She said with a grin, enjoying being able to relive the good old days. The dragon hissed before charging at her but instead of attacking with its mouth, it lashed out with its tail and spikes of water shot at Kimiko. She deflected all but one, that one cut her shoulder and she clentched her teeth. "You ruined my outfit, bastard!!" She roared.

A woman annoyed is a extremly, deadly, psycho amazon warrior with anger issues. She charged at the dragon and punched it, dropping the bar bell. Her super heated fist made contact and didn't stop there. Her fist went through it, destroying the wall. The room that she now opened up a new entrance to was now her favorite room.

A sauna is mostly useless but it came in handy this time. Kimiko continued to punch the dragon, talking in between punchs. "You" WHAM "are" WHACK "Gonna" CRACK "die" POW "For RUINING MY OUTFIT!" She roared before her fist caught on fire. "Fire, Hell's Fury Punch!" She roared before landing one last punch on it. The dragon flew into the sauna and Kimiko giggled before turning it on. "Thanks for the exercise." She said sarcastically before the dragon eventually became steam.

Her kitchen and living room were on fire but she put it out by using a few of the dozens of fire extinquishers she had. A hour later she had her luggage which was only a backpack and a black briefcase full of important files and money. She made several phone calls. She quickly dialled a number. She got a message, "Hey, it's Ryan. Leave a message at the beep." She sighed before leaving a message. "Hey, honey I have to go on a business trip, I'll be back in a few days." She then hung up and got all her stuff. "Time to go back to the past."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12 O'clock in texas and Clay was snoozing up a storm. A little drool dripped from his mouth onto the roof where he slept. He rollowed over but went too far to the side. Clay fell off the building and landed in the pig pen with a "Agghhh!" therefore getting a face of mud. He lifted his head and looked around before getting up. "Gotta stop sleping on the roof." He muttered as a pig oinked at him.

He whipped as much mud as he could off of him but knew he should take a shower. He was about to head inside but a strong wind blew. He looked at the barn and saw the weather vane that was shapped like a western dragon not dojo type. It was going wild and was spinning around, not staying still. "What in tarnation?" He said and looked around. He began to walk through his ranch, searching for the source of this thing.

It was dark out but several lanterns and lights were on, making it easier to see and not trip over a escaped pig. He knew this place like the back of his hand and didn't even need the lights. The wind kept going wild and was coming in all directions including up. He shielded his eyes and walked towards the stables. The winds kept getting stronger the closer he got and heard horses.

These sounds weren't any of that usually stuff but hooves pounding and wood breaking. Clay took off at a run and the stables were now right in front of him. A wall suddenly burst open and the horses poured out and went right past Clay, some accidentally pushing him. In the mayhem Clay was still able to keep his mind cleared and jumped over all of them, landing in the stable through the new sun roof he just gave it.

The winds pelted him as the source stood in front of him. It resembled a giant bat and was on its back legs, flapping its arms. With each flap, the wind picked up and hit into Clay. "Wow." Clay said as he tried to walk up to the beast but couldn't. Clay jumped in the air and the wind pushed him through the air, into a wall. The cowboy grunted and kicked a barrel of hay at the beast.

The bat shrieked and Clay covered his ears. The hay barrel exploded and the hay when flying right back at him. "Earth!" Clay roared. He slammed his foot into the ground and a wall of rock shot up in front of him. Now the winds couldn't touch him, giving him time to act. 'I don't now what you are but I Know I can kick your furry butt anytime!" He said and spat on the ground.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" He shouted and jumped in the air, delivering a powerful kick to the rock wall. The wall flew at the bat, pushing the air out of it's way. Batty, as he shall be called, shrieked and the wall crumbled just before impact. "That didn't work, but then again it wasn't supposed to!" Clay yelled and punched Batty in the face. "That slab of rock was meant as a shield so I could get close." He explained and punched it out the wall.

The winds died down and Clay ran at the beast. "What are you doing here?" He said and attemped to kick Batty but Batty let out a shriek. Clay fell back in agony and clutched his ears. The bat then ran into clay, knocking the breath out of him. Clay went flying into the stables again. The bat then began flapping it's wings again, stirring up winds of destruction. Clay ran out of the building, weilding a pitch fork.

"Earth!" He shouted and a wall of rock came up in front of him. "Seismic Kick Earth!" He continued and kicked it at the bat like before. Batty let out a shreik but clay jumped over the wall and throw the pitchfork at the monster. It only grazed it but Batty wasted no time in hitting clay with one of it's wings. "Shit." Clay muttered as he was knocked into the supply barn.

"Ha, big mistake." He said with a grin when Batty ran at it. Clay slyly produced the Fist of Tebigong. "Take this, you varmint!" he shouted and the punch made contact. The bat instead of getting sent backwards flew in the air and attacked again. Clay got ready to hit it back but the bat went up at the last minute to one of the rafters and knocked down several barrels at clay.

Clay tried to deflect them all but one landed on his head and several more made contact. He fell to the ground and his entire bottom half was covered by the barrels. The bat slowly approched and got ready to attack with a sharp claw. "Seismic Kick, Tommy style!" A voice shouted and up on the rafters, Tommy ran at a large barrel of horse manure. He jumped in the air and kicked with both feet, sending it fly off the rafters.

The bat looked up just before the barrel smashed onto it. Clay was stunned but saw Tommy run at the bat, holding the fist of Tebigong that he swipped from Clay. He punched the bat right in the face but a wing slammed into Tommy and he flew into a stack of hay. "Tommy." Clay shouted before kicking the barrels off of him and saw Tommy get up. "Alright, let's finish this you skunk." Clay growled.

He kicked the bat out of the barn and ran at it. He jumped high in the air and began to fall over the beast. He held his foot out and it made contact with the monster. Batty shrieked before exploding into black smoke. Clay leapt away and tried to catch his breath. Tommy ran over but had a limp. "You're okay." Tommy said happily and began doing a victory dance.

"Hey, Tommy, what are you doing out here?' Clay asked, confused.

"I was asleep in the hay." Tommy replied with a grin, proud of being able help Clay out.

"You did better then most of the trainees could have done, but their help would've been nice during that fight.' Clay said and Tommy nodded.

A hour later Clay was packed and talking to Emily. "I need to head to Omi's temple to get some answers but it's not safe here for you. You need to come with so that nothing can get you." Clay said and Emily nodded. Soon they were ready and Clay took one last look at the ranch.

"Oh, Clay, honey, If you were attacked, your friends were probally also attacked." Emily pointed out and Clay nodded. "Kimiko's clever and can fight as good as I can. Omi, well, I don't worry about him, but Raimudo's different. He's possibly the best, but, will he fight back?"

((Part two will be up in about a week.))


	4. The Attacks, part 2

Chapter Three: Attacks, Part Two

Omi, the only one who was asleep in a bed type thing, laid there as silence had taken over the room. It was 12 o'clock where he was and everyone was asleep. Omi turned over in his sleep but his head hit the wall. "Owww!" Omi shouted as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Stupid wall, feel my wrath!" Omi shouted and put the wall, making a new doorway into his room.

"Hm, maybe I should take those anger management classes that dojo told me about . . . nah." He said and yawned as he stood up, still tired, but he decided to get a glass of milk. He walked over to a mini-fridge in his room and took a sip from the milk carton and sighed in relief. He wipped his face on his robes and put it up. "Ahh, everything tastes better after midnight." Omi stated and turned around.

He finally realized that he had just destroyed a wall and sighed. "Master Fung will not be pleased, but this is my temple, not his." Omi said and walked over to it. "Maybe a Shen Gong Wu would help." Omi thought and had a idea. He exited through the wall and walked towards the Wu vault. The air was cool but not exactly cold. A slight breeze blew before he entered the vault.

He wasn't looking at where he was going and walked into someone. Master Fung looked at Omi with a raised eyebrow. "Let me guess, you destroyed yet another priceless vase of my ancestors?' Fung said with a sigh and before Omi could reply the few lit candles flared up and the wax almost completely melted. "Hmm." Fung said and rubbed his chin.

"No, not a vase. A wall." Omi explained, ignoring the sudden change of the candles. Omi was smart, but not exactly wise just yet. The candles could've been very important, but who the heck knows? Fung sighed and opened the vault. "The Hoduku mouse should be enough." Omi said and went down. He spiraled until he found what he was looking for. He was about to get it but when he touched the wall, it was super hot.

Omi cried out in pain and looked at his hand. It wasn't burned, but what had caused it? Omi got in a battle stance and looked around him. Quickly he jumped out of the vault and saw Master fung meditating. "Omi, behind you." Master Fung suddenly got up and produced the Thorn of Thunderbolts. He fired a lighting blast towards Omi but the monk ducked.

A huge tiger made of orange flames loomed over Omi and got a face full of lighting. Omi gasped and jumped back so he was next to Fung. "What is that?" Omi asked as the tiger reformed itself and slowly walked towards the two. Heat radiated from it and Omi started sweating. "Alright. It's 2 against one. It is outmatched and outnumbered." Omi said with a "Cha."

Omi prepared to attack but sensed something behind him. A tiger made of white flames leapt at Omi but Master Fung quickly kicked it away. "Kimiko would be extremely useful right now. They are too hot for us to do physical attacks." He said and Omi nodded. "Omi, i'm not as young as I once was. I can help, but I need the Mikado arm." Fung explained as they were back to back.

Both tigers attacked at once, leaping in the air. Omi and Fung leapt out of the way before Fung ran towards the vault. The white tiger growled and jumped in front of him, swinging its massive fiery paw. Fung did a backwards flip and then jumped over the tiger, landing 4 feet from the vault.

Omi and the orange tiger circled each other both watching the other. None wanted to make the first move but the Tiger ran at him. Omi closed his eyes and waited for the right moment. Omi's eyes snapped opened and he jumped onto the wall. "Tusnami Strike, Water!" Omi shouted; he was encased in water but zoomed at the two tigers.

Omi ripped right through them, but that was it. Both launched a ball of fire from their mouths that homed in on Omi. The Grand Master monk ran around the wall, trying to be faster than the fire balls. Fung was surrounded by the two tigers and held his arms out, ready to fight. One leapt and the other ran at him. He sidestepped out of one's way and swerved around the other. "Old Dog, New Trick." Fung calmly said and leapt in the air.

He then fell back down, but, when he landed, a massive shockwave shook the building. Omi, who was still running from the balls of fire, got an idea. He jumped off the wall but got behind them quickly. "Tsunami Strike, Water!" He shouted and shot through both of them and into the white tiger. "Master Fung, none of our attacks work." He shouted and barely dodged a slashing paw.

But Fung was no where to be seen. Omi could only dodge the attacks, feeling powerless against these fearsome foes. Omi was sweating badly and panting. "Have these years without my friends made me weaker instead of stronger?" He thought before the white tiger ran at him. He couldn't bring himself to move. "So this is how it ends. I thought I was stronger then this." Omi thought and awaited his doom.

"Omi!" Master fung shouted and Omi turned around and caught the orb of tornami. Omi activated the orb and shot a blast of water at the tiger. The water made it explode into steam and that was the turning point of this battle. Fung was fighting the orange one with the Mikado arm. He threw amazing punches and deflected a few himself.

Omi ducked into the vault and came up with the Shimo staff. He swung the staff and whacked the tiger powerfully. "I knew that I left it there for a reason." Omi joked and deflected a fire ball. The white tiger growled before it ran at Omi. Omi prepared to attack but the tiger jumped over him and landed next to the Orange one. The two tigers both attacked Fung quickly.

'Master fung!" Omi shouted and ran towards the tigers. "Geyser tri-strike, Water!" Omi yelled before three dragons made of water appeared and headed at the tigers, spiraling in the air. They then became one dragon and zoomed all around the Tigers, kocking them away and then unleashed a masive ball of water at the two tigers.

Omi flipped over to master Fung, who was panting but still ready to go. "Omi, we cannot hurt them over time, for they just repair themselves. I know a move that will destroy them instantaneously but It will require both of us." Fung said and Omi nodded before the Tigers approached them. Master Fung and Omi both took a identical battle stance. "Omi, you must release your element's animal spirit to win this battle." Fung explained and Omi nodded even though he was confused.

"Omi, now!" Master Fung shouted and leapt at the tigers. Omi suddenly felt power rush into him like a powerful river. Omi grinned before jumping in the air. "Animal Spirit, Water!" Omi shouted and a Gorilla made of water appeared next to him. The Gorilla charged at the tigers and Master Fung jumped out of the way.

The animals exploded into steam as they collided, followed by a large explosion that destroyed part of the building. "I came here to fix a wall but I just destroyed yet another." Omi said before shrugging. "Master Fung, what was with the explosion and the gorilla and the tigers? What's going on?" Omi asked, his head getting bigger with each word before deflating back to normal.

"I do not know. I shall look into it. In the meantime, we must prepare for the others." Fung said and turned to walk away, but Omi jumped in front of him.

'You mean, they are coming back? How do you know?" Omi asked frantically, waving his arms in the air and jumping up and down. Master Fung roled his eyes and sighed.

"If we were attacked, so were they. Kimiko is already on her private jet by now and Clay is taking that plane that he had bought for crop dusting, I believe." Fung said and left Omi, who was jumping up and down with a grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo was asleep in the tower and snoring. It was 12 o'clock at night and Raimundo didn't care. He simply laid there in sleep. Rai's eyes shot opened and he jumped off the ground with a flip. "You'll never take me..ohh!" Raimundo shouted, but realized too late that it was just a dream as he had just flipped out of the tower window. "Crap." He muttered before crossing his arms and smashing into part of the temple below him.

A mushroom cloud of dirt and rubble was formed where Raimundo had fallen before the dirt and rubble went flying away as a jet of air shot up with Raimundo on top of it. "Geez, I've got to stop destroying the temple." Raimundo muttered, and, before he fell back again, he grabbed onto the tower and threw himself ontop of it. He wasted no time before jumping off the tower.

He loved the feeling of falling through the air with the wind through his hair(Pretty corny, huh?). It was one of the few things that brought a smile to his face these days . He saw the ground rushing to greet him and began to laugh. He curled himself into a ball and spun around before opening up, falling feet first. His feet barely touched the ground before he launched back up. The ground that he touched cracked and chunks of the ground went upwards.

"Well, no sense in trying to get asleep. Might as well have some fun." He said as he flew in the air and landed on part of the temple. His temple was huge and had many different parts and buildings. In fact, his temple was more of a compound surrounded by a jungle. He began jumping from roof to roof and was laughing all the way. "Whee." He joked as he jumped at another building.

He laughed again and ran up the tallest tower. "I knew that getting cable cut off would benefit exercise." He thought and got on the roof. He wasn't close to tired and was breathing normally. "I didn't even break a sweat." He congratulated himself and looked up. His joy faded at thoughts of Kimiko. Rai never fully got over losing Kimiko and in fact had only had one girlfriend, but they broke up and decided to stay friends and were in touch with each other.

Her name was Stacy and was Raimundo's most trusted and only friend excluding her husband and kid. Suddenly a tree fell over with a crashing sound and Raimundo turned to face where the tree was. Raimundo leapt off the tower and slid off another building's roof until he jumped off and landed on the ground.

Another large tree fell and most people would run but Raimundo stood still. The tree kept falling and was a foot from his head. Raimundo quickly brought his arm up and punched the tree. The top part shattered into small pieces of kindling and fell around Rai. The Grand Master Dragon had a face that said that he was ticked off.

Monkeys made of rocks and vines jumped from the trees, hundreds of them. The monkeys chattered wildly as they surrounded Raimundo but his face had the same look. "Monkeys. Well, time for violent therapy." Raimundo cheerfully said amidst the hundreds of chattering monkeys.

Calmly, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth before putting the pack up and pulling out his lighter. It was similar to a Zippo, was colored red, and had a gold, flame shaped top part. He flipped it open and lit his cigarette. "Do we have to fight, because Violence isn't the answer, but it's the best we've got?" Rai said and a single monkey jumped at him from behind.

His fist flipped back and hit the monkey square in the face. The monkey's head exploded into rubble and its body fell apart. "Ok, let's tango." Raimundo said fiercely, and all the monkeys jumped at him. Raimundo stood still and grabbed a monkey in each hand before throwing them at others. He kicked and punched, not missing a step.

His feet never left the ground and he was slidng. Several rocks pelted Raimundo but he ignored it like rain. "Wind, Dragon Blast!" Raimundo shouted and he shot up in the middle of a dragon made of air. Once up he looked at the monkeys. "Typhoon Boom!" he roared and clapped his hands together. Several monkeys were shattered by the shockwave but the rest jumped at Raimundo, who was 50 feet in the air.

"Shit." He cursed and waited for a monkey to get up close before jumping on it and then off. Raimundo laughed as the monkeys had to land before turning. Unfortunately, he smashed into a tower and out the other side. "Sweet." Rai hissed and held out the Silk Spitter. A string launched out and grabbed onto the tower.

The monkeys chattered and leapt at him, some climbing. Raimundo swung at them, just like Spider-Man would. "I am Spider-Man; I can do everything a spider can." He sang as he clobbered a few monkeys and then swung away. "I look like a bug, they should all give me one big hug. Look out, here comes Crazy-man." He continued to sing and landed on a tower.

The monkeys were swarming all around the compound and were using their vines like ropes. "Hey, I'm the Spider-Man impersonator here! You can be the mindless horde of Indiana Jones impersonators." Raimundo chuckled as several used the vines like whips to trap him. Raimundo leapt in the air, and when two monkeys grabbed his arms, he retaliated by slamming them together.

A monkey punched him in the gut while another kicked him in the face. Blood came out of his mouth but he let himself fall off the tower. Again, he smashed into the ground and dirt flew up. The monkeys slowly headed towards where Raimundo had fallen. A monkey chattered to another. Translation: He's doing more damage to himself then we are.

"Wind, Ultimate Dragon Blast!" Raimundo shouted and the wind picked up before a dragon made of wind with Raimundo in the head launched from the ground and spiraled just right so it plowed into at least 4 dozen monkeys. "Man, I have a massive headache." He groaned and the dragon dispersed. He landed on the roof of the building but jumped off of it as some monkeys smashed into it.

"How many of you are there?" He asked and fought several into rubble but they made some good hits. One rapidly punched him in the stomach and he couldn't retaliate. He kept getting punched and was being backed up. "No." Raimundo yelled and with a super breath of air, he blew the monkey 50 feet away along with the cigarette. The dragon of wind delivered dozens of super fast kicks to the wave of monkeys while lighting another cigarette.

One large monkey jumped in the air and tried to punch Raimundo from above but the dragon of wind flipped out of the way and slid back on the roof. More monkeys jumped at him but smashed into the other building, cause Raimundo sitting on top of the tower.

"I can't keep this up . . .3 hours from now." He grinned and punched a flying monkey in the head. Raimundo kicked another one but kicked right through it and into the next one. More came and tried to capture him with the vines before he keapt breaking free. More rocks were thrown and the vines became thorned. "Shit." He growled and pulled a three stooges by slamming two monkey's heads together.

Several monkeys latched onto him and he couldn't shake them off. "Hi-ya!" Rai shouted and grinned before jumping off the tower. Raimundo and several monkeys smashed into the ground again. Raimundo stood in the center, bloody and bruised. Even more monkeys surrounded him and he panted hard. "you think you're so tough, don't you? Well, you're not." Raimundo shouted and grinned wildly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the eye of Dashi. He blasted several monkeys rapidly and fought up close with some. He kept blasting and grinned before laughing like a madman. "dragon blast, wind." he shouted and again shot up in a dragon made of air. When he got high in the air, a gleam of excitement was in his eyes.

"Wind, Eye of Dashi Storm Blade!" He yelled and a thunderstorm quickly brewed. Lighting shot from the Eye of Dashi before air surrounded it in the shape of a large sword. He swung the blade of lighting and it went flying to the ground, getting bigger. The ground it hit exploded with a hundred monkeys.

"Wind, Storm Dragon Blast!" He laughed insanely and dragons made of blue lighting shot from the clouds and struck the ground. A massive explosion followed and almost the entire compound crumbled. "finally." raimundo gasped and let himself fall. He landed perfectly amidst the ruins.

Everything was dstroyed accept for one building. He went in and saw that it was his bed room. The desk with the paper on it was perfectly fine. "Wow, good thing it didn't get destroyed." he said and changed shirts. He now wore a white T-shirt with black sleeves and a black skull and crossbones on the back.

He took the paper, which did have writting on it and divided it into 3 stacks and put each stack into a brown envelope. Raimundo then got his watch and a duffle bag before putting all of his clothes in it. Rai then got out of that room and headed through the jungle. He soon made it out and headed towards a bar.

He entered and walked towards the counter. Several people greeted him as he walked towards the counter and jumped over it. He came face to face with a tall man of 34. He had black hair and a thick beard. "Hey, Frank." Raimundo greeted and the guy greeted him back. "Hey, can I take some time off, like a week?" Raimundo asked.

"Well." Frank said and thought. "You're the best bartender I've got, but, okay. Of course, first you've gotta work the bar until morning and have a few drinks. Some tough guys think they can drink more than you." Frank said with a laughed.

"Okay, I'll show them." Raimundo replied and got to work. Several girls flirted with him and he acted interested but wasn't. He then joined a drinking contest with 3 guys and a girl. They were drinking shots of top shelf alcohol and all 3 other guys went out fast. Raimundo and the girl were now on their 10th shot. "So, I see you can hold your liquor." Raimundo said conversationally. "The more humiliating it will be when you loose in, 1 and 1/4 shot."

The giled grinned sarcastically and they had annother shot. The girl was out the next one but Raimundo drinking out of the bottle by now. He finished and collected 743 dollars in bets. "Hey, Frank, can you mail these 3 letters?" Rai asked his boss before getting ready to leave.

"Sure but one of these is addressed to your old apartment." Frank stated but Raimundo shrugged before leaving. He got outside and used a pay phone. He got a message. "Hey, Stacy. It's Raimundo. I'm mailing you my guarantee, don't open it." Rai said and hung up.

He went to the back of the bar and uncovered a black Harley. "It was a smart move to keep it here." Raimundo said and got on it. In a flash, he pulled out the golden tiger claws and cut a portal. "Well . . . here I come. Road trip!" He said and drove through.


	5. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

It was morning and Omi was doing his chores. He still had to do them even though he was a grand master but did it to try to stay humble. He was doing the dishes and was working at break-neck speed. Master Fung's prediction that the others would come back put him in a good mood and could barely wait to see his friends. Omi then finished with a "Hiya!" but accidentally smashed all the dishes into pieces.

"Crap." Omi muttered and then went to the broom closet. He dug around for a broom but couldn't find one. "Where is that useless but helpful contraption of pain." Omi shouted and began to throw stuff out quickly. "No, no, no. Where is it?" Omi said and gave a roared before punching the closet's back wall. The wall crumbled and a new window was formed. "Why do I always break stuff?' Omi shook his head as he said it and walked away. He quickly came back with the Hoduku mouse.

The wall repaired itself and Omi sighed. He didn't mature from his old self and was more like a kid then an adult. Omi turned to walk out of the closet but gasped. Right in front of him was the broom, hanging on the door. "Haaarrrr!" Omi roared and ripped the door off it's hinges and threw it out a window. "You'll make great kindling!" Omi said and jumped out after it.

"Hide the broom, will you, door? Take that!" Omi shouted and smashed the door against a corner of the building. The corner was destroyed but the door wasn't. "You will not defeat me door." Omi shouted and got ready to do a flying kick at the door. "Haya!" A voice said and a blast of fire destroyed the door, right before Omi hit it. "What the? Who goes there and who dares interrupt my fight of honor?" Omi asked.

"Just an old friend." Kimiko said as she stood in front of Omi, Star Hanabi in her hand. Omi's eyes went huge and he jumped 20 feet in the air before running towards Kimiko. "I have missed you so much, friend." Omi said as he hugged Kimiko but she didn't hug him back.

"I missed you too but don't you think hugging is so 5 years ago?" Kimiko said with a grin and Omi backed off.

"Sorry?" Omi quickly said before going googly eyed. "You look so pretty, Kimiko, and you have such a nice..." Omi started but got stopped by a punch from Kimiko. (Can't you feel the love?) He went flying into a building. "personality." Omi finished, but he was going to say 'body' before she punched him.

Kimiko then ran over to Omi. "Sorry about that but if I didn't do it, some one else would've eventually. And it might've been some girl's boyfriend, and they don't hold back when someone's messing with their girl." Kimiko explained and helped Omi up. "You know, for a Grand Master Dragon, you had a hard time destroying a door." Kimiko joked, and Omi frowned indignantly.

Omi jumped in front of Kimiko. "Why did you interfere with my grand battle of honor?" Omi asked and a vein popped out of his forehead as Kimiko sighed. "I can crumble walls with a single flick of my fingers." Omi stated and threw a few punches at imaginary walls.

Kimiko looked at Omi before laughing. "Still have an over-inflated ego I see.' Kimiko said and Omi smiled. He was happy to see her again. "Hey Omi. The reason I came here was to ask a question?" Kimiko said Omi instantly knew why.

Omi sighed. "Let me guess, you were attacked by giant flaming tigers and had to summon a gorilla made of water to kick their donkey behinds!" He quickly said and Kimiko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, more like a dragon made of water attacked me and I had to melt all my exercise equipment to beat it." Kimiko said and now Omi was confused. "Why did you melt your exercise equipment?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side in a perfect imitation of Spock.

Kimiko smiled. "You may be older but you're still that dopey kid that I befriended." Kimiko said and Omi turned the color of a tomato, with hair. "So any idea what's going on?" She asked but Omi only shrugged. "Ahh, well, I'll have to take some time off from work, then." Kimiko muttered.

"Come, maybe Master Fung will have some helpful advice on this subject. You know, he thinks that Clay and Raimundo were also attacked." Omi said and Kimiko gasped. She knew that both could handle themselves but she still worried. She wondered what had happened to them. "You are worried? Yes?" Omi asked "I was too, but then I remembered that they are more then worthy opponents for anyone or anything. After all, I taught them a few tricks." Omi said and struck a battle pose.

Kimiko raised a eyebrow and burst out laughing. Omi didn't see what was so funny and felt his hair which was unusually flat. "What, do I have something in my teeth? Am I missing a eye? Is my nose still there? Is my hair still growing on my head?" Omi panicked and began feeling his face.

"No, no. You still have two eyes, one nose, your teeth are fine, and your hair is still on your head." Kimiko calmly said and grinned at Omi's kid-like behavior. The honorable Grand Master Dragon wiped his forehead in relief. "Man, you're tall." Kimiko stated and measured their height. "But not as tall as me anymore." Kimiko said and Omi deflated.

"Well, let's go see Master Fung." Omi said and Kimiko followed him. Neither had noticed a small plane landing a little ways away. "Seismic Kick-Earth!" Clay shouted as he got out and a pillar of earth shot Omi high in the air.

Omi flew high into the air as he screamed before reaching around in his robes and smiling when he found the Orb of Tornami. "Orb of Tornami." Omi shouted as a jet of water shot out of the orb and shot him towards the ground. "Haya!" Omi said as he pointed the orb of tornami at the ground and a jet of water hit the ground right before he plowed into it.

Omi and the orb were pushed up in the air but Omi skillfully landed and caught the orb of Tornami. "Clay?" Omi said as he saw the cowboy in front of him.

Omi ran at him but Clay reached out a hand and caught Omi's head. Clay had longer arm reach so Omi was stopped. "How's it going, partner?" Clay asked with a grin. "Oh, hi, Kimiko." Clay greeted his two old friends as Kimiko walked over.

"How's it going?" Kimiko asked and stood in front of him. "I see that you aren't the bald half-cow, half Human that Omi thought you would become." Kimiko said and Clay chuckled.

"No. I'm still human." Clay replied before Emily walked over. "Oh, hey. This is my wife, Emily." Clay introduced his wife with apparent pride.

Omi's jaw dropped down and then hit him on his head. "You got married?!" Omi exclaimed and waved his hands around in the air. "How did this happen? When did this happen? Where did this happen? Why wasn't I invited?" Omi rambled on, but Kimiko sighed before she tripped Omi. He fell to the ground with an "oof."

Clay chuckled as Omi tried to get up. "I would've invited you but the only one I could get a hold of was Raimundo." Clay said as Omi finally stood up.

Suddenly, Kimiko felt interested at something. "You got a hold of Raimundo? How is he?" Kimiko quickly asked and Clay stopped mid-sentence, surprised by Kimiko's sudden barrage of questions. "Sorry for interrupting." Kimiko added with a smile.

"Ah." Clay began and scratched his head. "He's . . . not dead . . . and he doesn't have AIDS . . . yet. I really wish I could come up with more good things but I can't, but he's still himself, except for a lot of things." Clay said the last part so softly that most couldn't hear it. "He was the best man." Clay added.

Kimiko was about to say something before Omi shouted "BEST MAN! I'm the BEST you have ever known!". Omi's head was huge and a sweat drop appeared on all the others. "I'm OMI FOR PETER GRIFFIN'S SAKE!!" He roared and his face was red with rage and anger.

Clay walked over to Omi, grabbed him and then threw him into the ground. "Calm down Partner. the best man at a wedding is just a close friend or something like that." Clay explain to Omi but a question mark just appeared over Omi. (Can't you just feel the love. Two of the 3 have punched the 3rd at least once.)

Kimiko put her hands in her front pockets and leaned against one of the buildings. "So, Clay, what attacked you?" She asked. "A cow made of dung or hundreds of monkeys made out of stone?" She continued with a sigh. She had missed Clay and Omi but knew that Clay came here cause he was attacked too.

Clay listened to the two objects before raising a eyebrow. "Uhh, no. It was a giant bat." Clay corrected.

"Oh, very interesting." Omi said as she scratched his head and Finally Clay noticed that Omi had hair, and Kimiko finally actually registered it too, despite having been talking to Omi with the hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

"You have hair, that's it. Who are you and what have you done with Omi?" She said as she got a good look at his hair. "How did you get hair? Or is that a wig?" Kimiko asked, confused, and Clay looked a little confused, too. "It's a wig, isn't it?" Kimiko said plainly.

Omi laughed. "No, no. I am Omi and this isn't a wig my friends. I now use Burkinson's Instant Hair Tonic every day to have nice, extra-fluffy, ultra-super-shiny hair which never tangles." Omi said as if he was in dream land, and everyone sweat dropped. "Sorry, I'm required to say that to every person that asks and, oh, ALL THE OTHER STUFF SUCKS!" Omi shouted before returning back to his regular self and gave a big smile.

"Well I guess we can't call you Chrome Dome anymore." Clay said and they all laughed at that memory. "Raimundo will be crushed." Clay joked, making them laugh with the thought of Raimundo going insane that Omi now had hair. "But he'll just come up with some other nickname just as quickly as he did before." Clay insured Omi who sighed in Releif.

"Come we must see Master Fung, maybe he can shed some photonic energy on this subject." Omi said and they began heading towards there again. They had to walk through the garden to get there. "Ooff." Omi said as he suddenly tripped and tumbled head over heels.

"Hey watch where ya going." A voice said as Raimundo sat up in the gardens with a yawn. "What does it take for a guy to get some sleep around here." He tiredly continued and everyone was shocked to see him on the ground. He turned t face them. "What, do I got something in my teeth?" Raimundo asked.

Really they were shocked that he was sleeping in the gardens and that he had a pack of cigarettes in hand. "Raimundo my friend." Omi shouted as he ran and tried to tackle Raimundo.

Raimundo stretched his right and and caught Omi's head. "No hugging." Raimundo plainly said before he fell over back to where he had been. "Man I have such a headache." He grumbled before attempting to stand up. He surprisingly succeeded. "Hi Clay, hi Kimiko, hi Emily." Raimundo greeted.

"Hello, Raimundo." Emily greeted calmly. "Still sleeping on the ground, I see." Emily said and Raimundo sighed. "Stop slouching, straighten your shirt, wash your face, look at me when I'm talking to you, act like you're proud of yourself, and is that Vodka I smell, young man?" Emily said. Raimundo knew that Emily just like to nag him. After all, he was the husband's failure best friend.

"No, that's whiskey you smell, I believe. Well, actually, I'm not sure what it is; lots of kids get behind the bar." He said before shrugging.

Kimiko couldn't believe what she was seeing. His hair wasn't neatly cut and he obviously hadn't shaved in a few days. He looked like a different man. "Hey, Rai." Kimiko said trying to be cheerful.

Raimundo only smiled. "God she's beautiful." He thought.

Kimiko smiled. "So, Rai, what attacked you? A bunch of stone monkeys who forgot to attack Clay and attacked you instead?"

"Can I just take the monkeys?" Rai said.

Then with that Raimundo turned and walked off. However, he was too drunk to stay up so Omi and Clay tried to help him. After staring for a second, Rai looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Let me guess you saw it." Clay whispered and Raimundo sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." Clay replied.

"Damn right it's a yes! Now I can't call him Chrome Dome anymore! Omi, look, no hard feelings, and I like the hair, but, as your friend, I must advise you to LOSE THE HAIR BEFORE I CHOP IT OFF AND CAUTERIZE THE FOLLICLES SO YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HAIR AGAIN, COUSIN ITT!"

"No, I will never go back to that horrific state of pre-hair existence where every step was painful because I knew I didn't have the hair I so passionately desired." Omi said.

"I meant the other thing." Clay remarked. Raimundo then fell on the ground with a grunt, staring at Kimiko's left hand without blinking and almost catatonic.

"What are you guys talking about?" Omi asked impatiently. "Why am I never in the hoop?"

Clay sighed, Raimundo grinned. "It's loop, not hoop, Chewbacca. Kimiko has a pretty ring on her finger." Raimundo answered.

"SHE"S MARRIED?" Omi shouted so loud his lungs might have exploded, and it could probably have been heard at the edge of the universe but Raimundo had already muffled Omi with six feet of the ground just fractions of a second before the scream escaped his throat so no one heard anything above a normal voice.

"Just engaged." Raimundo corrected.

end chapter.


	6. What's going on? Part 1

Destiny of the Dragons

So far-The 4 Xiaolin Dragons became grand master dragons and split up. Now Years later they are each attacked so they head back to the temple. Clay's married, Raimundo's a failure, Omi's got hair and Kimiko's engaged.

* * *

Master Fung was waiting in the doorway to the main temple. "Ah, all Four Dragons have reunited after several long years. I just wish it was on better terms." Fung greeted. He was old but stood strong in a way. The others were not surprised though for this was the person that trained them to be masters.

"Hey. Master Fung. I would like for you to meet my wife, Emily." Clay introduced.

Master Fung smiled. "Nice to meet you, Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Master Fung." Emily replied. The rest made their greetings; however, when it got to Raimundo, Fung raised an eye brow. Raimundo could see his disappointment, so he kind of hung his head.

"I think that everyone should go freshen up before having dinner." Fung suggested to which everyone agreed, except one.

"No, tell us now, Old Man." Raimundo complained. All the others gasped at Raimundo's impatient attitude. "I didn't come here on vacation, I merely came to find out who wants me dead. Capiche?." Raimundo explained cold heartedly.

"I understand your impatience, Raimundo, but I feel you have all had a long journey and need to eat and rest before hearing the news I have." Master Fung said, and Raimundo, knowing he would lose an argument, sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll play ball. You can tell us later, but I want an explanation as soon as everyone's had time to rest." he grumbled, then stalked off to wash up.

* * *

The next morning, very early, Raimundo was heading out to do some training when he heard Kimiko's voice.

"Look, Ryan, I know this isn't the best time, but trust me, you need to get your lazy bum out of there. Someone tried to kill me, and they may try to get to me by hurting you."

While she was talking, Raimundo had quietly sneaked behind a wall close to where she was. As she paused, he glanced from behind the wall and saw that she was on her cell phone using hands-free equipment, gesturing wildly.

"Which is more important, the biggest deal of your career or your _life_?" Kimiko practically screamed, turning towards where Raimundo was hiding. He quickly ducked back behind the wall as she started storming around. "Please, Ryan, just trust me on this. A few days off the radar, that's all I ask. I'm already at my old stomping grounds, and this is where I want to be as well. You know those friends I'm always talking about? Someone tried to kill them, too, and we're trying to find out who. Plus, you get to meet them. You'd get along great."

Another pause. "Okay, I sent the jet back right after it dropped me off, and so I guess I'll see you in a few hours. Bye. I love you, too." she said, then hung up before heading towards where Raimundo was hiding. He quickly pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and opened a portal back to his bedroom, then to a second destination before heading to the training grounds. About an hour later, he headed in to make breakfast for everyone, but when he got to the door leading to the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of the other three as well.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"I was simply preparing to make breakfast for everyone." Omi said, and Clay and Kimiko nodded as well. "Yeah, I guess we all decided to make breakfast." Kimiko said, and Raimundo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Raimundo said.

A few minutes later, while the others were absorbed in preparing breakfast, Raimundo quietly slipped out of the kitchen and headed to pick up a few Shen Gong Wu and headed to where their rooms were. He peered into one room, then, on seeing that it was Omi's by the box of Burkinson's Instant Hair Tonic bottles, moved on to the next one. This was Clay's and Emily's room, made obvious by the cowboy hats. The fourth room was his, so he slipped into the third room along the hallway. This was his target: Kimiko's bedroom.

"Now, let's see if anything about this Ryan character is mentioned anywhere in here." he said to himself, then he started rooting through Kimiko's stuff. "No, no, no." he said, discarding a book of various strength exercises, a dumbbell, and a copy of _Time _magazine, respectively After a few more minutes, he smiled as he pulled out a cell phone. He started scrolling down the directory, stopping when he saw 'Ryan'.

"To call or not to call, that is the question." he said, then continued scrolling down. "Wedding planner?" he said, then it clicked. "Ryan's the guy she's engaged to!" he said, then pulled out the Hoduku mouse and Rio Reverso and used them together to undo the mess he had created.

While Raimundo was rooting through her stuff, Kimiko looked up from where she was finishing up preparing breakfast. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. My fiance, Ryan, is on his way here. You'll like him." she said, then looked around. "Where's Raimundo?" She asked, and Clay and Omi glanced at each other, knowing what Raimundo was doing. He had told them just before he went out training that they were to prevent Kimiko from looking for him until he was finished.

"I believe he may have gone to take care of certain biological functions resulting in by-products." Omi said, and Clay clarified, "What Omi means is that Raimundo may have gone to the bathroom."

Kimiko smiled. "Well, I'd better go tell him breakfast is almost ready and that Ryan's going to be here soon." she said, and Clay stepped in front of her. "You just stay here and finish making breakfast. I'll go tell him." he said, then quickly headed out of the kitchen.

When he reached Kimiko's room, he peered in and said, "Partner, you'd better hurry up. Omi can't keep Kimiko busy forever."

Raimundo, hearing this, quickly headed towards the door, then knocked over one of the bags he hadn't had a chance to look through. When it tipped over, make-up and cosmetics spilled out, along with several books, all by the same author.

"Kimiko reads Pedro Ramirez books?" he said, slightly confused. "Why would _she_ read his books? She never struck me as the type who'd read tragic romance." he continued, bending down to put everything back.

"I dunno, partner." Clay said, looking out the door for any sign of Kimiko or Omi so that he could warn Raimundo to get them out of there.

Seconds later, they heard footsteps and voices coming towards them.

"He wasn't in the bathroom, so where could he be?" Kimiko said, and Omi's voice followed. "I do not know. Perhaps he went to his room for privacy."

"Raimundo, you'd better get us out of here." Clay said, and Rai quickly pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and opened a portal. They both jumped through and the portal closed just before Kimiko peered into her room.

When she looked into Raimundo's room, she saw him and Clay talking. "Hey, Rai, breakfast's ready."

"Cool, food!" Raimundo said, heading out the door and towards the dining area.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered at the table. Kimiko looked at Rai. "Did Clay tell you that my fiance Ryan is also coming out here?" she said, and Raimundo nodded. "Yeah, he told me. So, how long have you two been together?" Raimundo asked.

"We've been dating for three years, and he proposed about six months ago." Kimiko said. "The wedding's planned for next month. Of course, with this whole situation, we'll probably have to push it back a few weeks if we don't resolve this thing soon."

Raimundo looked at Master Fung. "So, what do you know about this whole huge mess?" he asked, and Master Fung sighed. "It is a very long story."


End file.
